


Early In The Morning

by sunshineamaryllis



Series: Hold You In My Arms [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas tree shopping, Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Snow Day, cocoa, okay i did a mistletoe scene, tons of flut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineamaryllis/pseuds/sunshineamaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry celebrate Christmas with their children, Annabelle and Davy. Life couldn't get any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is technically a sequel. Wanted to write about Louis and Harry with their family, but I already had a family thing going on, and a lot of people wanted a sequel, so. Yeah! This took me a long time to write and have beta'd and edit, so please enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to brittastyles for being my beta and dealing with my non-punctual being. And thank you for the kind wishes to my family!
> 
> Title from James Vincent McMorrow's "Early In The Morning, I'll Come Calling".

Dec 11

"Lou, wake up."

Louis grumbled in his sleep, burying his face deeper into his pillow. "Don't wanna."

He heard a breathy chuckle right next to his ear, warm and sweet, followed by a gentle kiss on his lobe. "C'mon, we promised the kids we'd buy the tree this morning, so, up you are."

Louis grinned to himself, keeping his eyes closed as he wrapped the feather soft sheet tighter around his bare skin, feeling the warmth still there from he and Harry's bodies, humming quietly. He turned to fully face his husband, eyes blinking slowly as his vision adjusted to the early sunlight. He was dressed in his never-too-tight denim jeans and his black peacoat littered with tiny hairs and dog fur. A navy blue, knitted beanie detained his curls, giving more focus to endearing green eyes and a gentle, sugary smile, still accented with that deep, goofy dimple.

"Mm, gotta stop promising those children things, babe. Keep having to wake up at odd hours whenever we do."

"Hush it up, it's only eleven," Harry countered playfully, brushing Louis' lengthy fringe out of his face to lean forward and kiss the exposed beauty mark on his forehead, rubbing his thumb over it when he stood tall once more. 

Louis' eyes crinkled as he smiled up at his sasquatch of a husband, raising up on his arm and resting the side of his head on his hand. "Exactly, so we should go later on in the afternoon. You know I was up to my neck with grading homework."

Harry's lips curled up challengingly, sitting beside Louis' form and placing a hand on his cheek.

"I also seem to recall you having your knees up to your neck as well."

Louis rolled his eyes, swatting at Harry's face and laughing, shaking his head. He pushed Harry away from him and sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"Can you not make such terrible dirty jokes so early in the morning, Harold?"

Harry smiled knowingly, pulling Louis' naked back to his clothed chest. "Thought that's why you married me, because you love them so much?" he questioned, sneaking light kisses along the column of Louis' neck, his nose brushing against his jaw.

"Maybe, but before I can answer that question," he started, standing slowly and stretching his arms before making his way to the en suite, knowing without a doubt that Harry had fixed his gaze onto the curve of his bum, "I need a good long, shower. And maybe, a nice, warm mug of tea when I get out?" he stated more than asked, closing the door behind him.

Harry sat back on the bed, a small smile playing on his lips. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head in a fond manner, but he knew he was going to be brewing tea.

~

Harry had driven the family to a Christmas tree garden far away from the busy, holiday hype of the city, his children running in between the endless rows of pines and evergreens, Louis scrambling after them with a smile on his lips and laughter emitting from his mouth. Harry watched them with loving eyes as he browsed through the trees, the chilling, frigid air not enough to cool the warmth in his heart.

"Daddy, what about this tree?"

Louis turned to see his daughter, Annabelle, pointing animatedly at a shrub of a Christmas tree. It was no bigger than Davy, their four year old and its murky, swamp green colored pine needles were unevenly scattered amongst the crooked boughs. He held back a menacing cringe, not wanting to upset his little girl.

"Honey, it's- it is very cute. But, let's get something a little bigger, and less sickly."

"Fine, maybe Papa will like it," Annabelle pouted. Davy just sat on the yellowed, frozen grass, fistful of pine needles in his hands, tempted to stick them into his tiny mouth.

Louis sighed, pausing when he felt long familiar arms wrap around his waist. His lips curled up into a smile; he didn't have to look up at the returned dimpled smile or look down at the blue and red mittens he and Annabelle had knitted to know who it was . 

"I think the tree is just fine, babe. I like small," Harry whispered into his ear.

"Honestly, babe? Look at it, it's practically dead."

"But it's still pretty cute, we can salvage it with the decorations, give it some love."

Louis scoffed, the smile never leaving his mouth. "It's not some sick animal, Harry. That doesn't work for everything."

Harry hummed in agreement, smoothing his hands over Louis' (Harry's) old, over washed black and violet NYU sweatshirt, pressing his nose into the hair at his nape that was peeking out from his own beanie.

"True, but, that's not very Christmas-spirited of you, Lou. You have to give me a chance to try."

Louis glanced back at the tree, eyeing it with slight disdain, wanting to at least find a decent, five foot tree with normal green hued needles, something that wouldn't die on them before Christmas even arrived. But Louis could already feel his resolve breaking at Annabelle's saddened expression and Harry's encouraging touch.

"All right, okay. Let's get the tree then, but don't expect some Charlie Brown miracle to come out of this."

His daughter grinned delightedly, rushing forward to hug her father's leg, giggling childishly while looking up at Louis with her twinkling blue-tinged eyes.

"Thank you, Dad. You'll love it too, I know it."

"Daddy!" And, of course, following his sister's footsteps and waddling over to wrap his tiny arms around Louis' other leg, jumping up and down, nearly toppling the four of them over. 

Louis laughed, feeling his family encompass him in a tight grip. 

Of course he would love the tree if they did.

~

At home, they gathered in the living room, Annabelle pulling yards of red and green, gold and silver tinsel, various figurines, shapes, and animal-themed ornaments (the occasional handmade kind appearing every now and then), and a tangled wire of multi-colored lights out of the decoration box from the dusty attic of their house. 

Louis remembered when he and Harry spent their first Christmas together as a married couple; straight out of college and beginning their own careers- Harry, a photojournalist for the local newspaper, and Louis, just finishing up for his first ever semester as a middle school language arts teacher. They had just moved into their first house together, bringing their own mix-matched furniture from their old flat- the odd, floral couch from Harry's mother, the china set from Louis', and the queen sized bed they had bought so they wouldn't have to share any longer, or wake up to a large hand to the face.

They had filled in the gaps, of course; small knick-knacks, framed art, and side tables that Harry would always bring home, seeing them in the windows of small businesses from his car ("Well, I couldn't just not buy it. Made me think of you.") Louis would spot a unique vase or worn down bookshelf placed at the curb of someone's house, or in a thrift store when buying a gift for Harry. He knew his husband would love anything he brought home, having the tendency to take in things or attempt to fix old, broken objects (sometimes living things, including their dog, Jameson, a scruffy, white rescue with various black and brown spots who Harry found while taking photographs for an editorial he had to write). 

Their Christmas together played out the same way they lived their lives- finding some old, vintage, basically ancient, ornaments from any place they could find, never quite coordinating with each other. They bought a small, plastic tree, but they loved it, it was their tree. For presents, it was always straight from the heart, something they knew with their entire beings that it would be the perfect gift. (Harry had made a scrapbook of photographs and pictures, handwritten notes, things that signified the moments that led up to their marriage. Louis had gotten Harry a pair of brown, leather boots. Harry insists it was the perfect gift.)

Most of their belongings moved into their current house, after they moved to accommodate the second child Louis was due to have. Some were destroyed from clumsy (or sex-induced) movement, Annabelle or Davy 'accidentally' breaking a few of their items, most just having to be let go over time. 

The children watched as Harry carefully strung the lights on the tree, not wanting to further hurt the shrub. Louis held the coiled wire of lights, every now and then unraveling more for his husband to prevent it from tangling once again. Once Harry was finished, he stood back to scrutinize his handiwork, deeming it okay but flickering his eyes to Louis for a second opinion.

"Good job, H. Can barely see the hideous thing," he complemented, pulling Harry close to wrap his arm around the taller man's waist, kissing his cheek.

"This tree is going to make its way into your heart, you just wait," Harry chuckled, keeping his hand on Louis' lower back as he turned to the kids. "What do you think, Bells? Up to your standards?"

Annabelle nodded eagerly, collecting the pile of tinsel into her arms and bounding over to the tree. "It looks perfect, Papa! Now the tree is pretty!" she exclaimed happily, handing Louis the silver and gold tinsel.

Davy stumbled over with snowflake-shaped ornaments, nearly dropping them as he collided with Harry's thin legs. "Can we do these?" he pleaded, lifting them up to drop them into his father's awaiting hands.

"Of course, little bud. Whatever you want."

They finished the tree and began hanging large red bows around the room, on the columns that separated the kitchen from the living room and served as the holding places for a few of Louis' vases and strange candle holders that they rarely used, above the windows on the curtain rods, on the corners of tables, even on Jameson, who did nothing but stare at them and pant loudly, thankful for any kind of attention. Louis used the remaining tinsel that couldn't fit on the horrendous thing and connected the red, ribbon bows in their designated places (not including the one on the dog).

They all sat back on the floral couch and admired their Martha Stewart worthy skills, laughing as they climbed atop one another- Harry and Louis pressed together with backs against the couch, Annabelle on Louis' lap, Davy on Harry's. Louis rested his head on his husband's shoulder when their daughter suggested watching television, wrapping an arm around her as she laid back on his chest.

He couldn't keep his mouth from smiling any wider.

~

Dec 18

Louis continued into smile the next morning as he watched his kids sleeping in their beds from the door frame of their bedroom. Annabelle was lying on her stomach, covers bunched around her feet, she could never sleep with blankets wrapped around her. She was facing the purple, flower decal covered wall and had her thumb hanging out of her mouth, and her hair was fanned out behind her head. He felt tiny hands grasp the back of his knee, tugging at his coat. He turned around to see Davy pulling at him to garner his attention, bouncing on his toes.

"Is she awake, Daddy? We can go outside?" he asked hopefully, looking up at Louis with his excited, green eyes and wild, chestnut curls shaking with every movement he made.

Louis pressed a pointer finger to his lips, ruffling his son's messy tresses as he laughed quietly. 

"I'll go wake her up, pal. Go find Papa, okay?" He suggested, not receiving an answer as Davy scurried off in a hurry to find Harry. Louis hummed to himself as he walked into Annabelle's room, stepping over stuffed animals and Jameson, whose eyes only followed Louis' figure.

He sat on the edge of his daughter's princess themed bed, gently rubbing her back to coax her into consciousness. He smiled when she groaned into her pillow, much like he did whenever he was awoken too early.

"Bells, honey, wake up."

Her tiny, blue eyes fluttered open then looked up at Louis with narrowed slits.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, sweety. We have a surprise for you outside, come on get dressed."

She shook her head, sitting up and rubbing at her sleepy eyes. "What is it?"

Louis held back from sighing, leaning forward to kiss her forehead before standing up and walking over to her closet. He retrieved her plum coat and a cotton candy sweater, throwing a pair of pants over his shoulder while he made his way back to her.

"You'll have to get up and get dressed to find out, baby girl," he whispered, handing her the clothes. "Come on."

Annabelle huffed as she took the clothing from him, pointing to the door for to gesture for him to leave. Louis rolled his eyes-he changed her diapers for Christ's sake, women, - before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him, leaning against the opposite wall.

Moments later, she opened the door, stomping out of her room and looking up at her father. Louis grinned and took her hand, guiding them through the hallway and out the front door.

"You're gonna love it, Bells, it happened last nigh-"

He was cut off by a ball of snow colliding directly with his stomach, looking up to see that it was his curly-headed husband who had thrown it at him. He wiped the icy cold substance off of his coat, looking up at Harry with accusing eyes and raised arms. 

"Daddy, it snowed!" Annabelle shouted, running forward to brush her pink gloved hands through it. Was she not aware that he had just been assaulted by her beautiful idiot of a father?

Harry smiled sheepishly, brushing his wind-mussed hair away from his forehead. "Sorry babe. Not really good with aim."

Louis raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. If his children were any indication, Harry was very precise when it came to aim. 

Harry averted his eyes, almost as if he had been thinking along the same lines as his smaller husband. "Well, obviously, I am, but not with, like, situations-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence as Louis threw a snowball at his face, a smug smile on his thin, pink lips as he tugged Annabelle away from upcoming retaliation. Harry rubbed at his cold, reddened cheek, mouth agape. Davy stood beside him, pointing up at his shocked expression and giggling loudly. "Daddy got you, Papa!"

Harry smiled as he knelt forward into the snow, scooping some of the white ice into his hands and molding it into a familiar, spherical form, directing it at his husband and daughter who were running towards the car to utilize it as a shield.

They threw snowballs back and forth at each other, never really making contact again after the first two shots. It was mostly just Davy and Annabelle giggling themselves into a laughter fit and Harry and Louis carelessly throwing snow at one another. Eventually, they all surrendered and began to help build a snowman- the boys rolling snow into the ground and stacking the clusters of snow on top of each other, Annabelle collecting pebbles and stones to give the snowman a face. Once they finished pushing the rocks into its chest for buttons and some into the head for eyes and a mouth, Harry removed his navy blue scarf and wrapped it around its nowhere-to-be-found neck, standing back to allow his kids to see the amateur specimen, huddling close to keep warm. 

With their nearly frost-bitten noses and toes, and visible puffy breath, they all trekked inside to the warmth of the house, shedding off their snow-wet clothing and piling them next to the door. Harry proceeded into the kitchen with the two duckling-like children trailing behind him, Louis gathering the dampening clothes and taking them into the laundry room, throwing them into the dryer for tomorrow.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw that his endearing husband was mixing steaming hot water with cocoa into their respective mugs- Annabelle's a blue ceramic with red polka dots, Louis' a paint splattered mug with his name painted on it, and Harry's. Well, Harry just had one with his name printed on it. Davy, being too young to handle a heated mug settled for a sippy-cup with chocolate milk as an alternative. Harry handed his two children their beverages while making eye contact with Louis, nodding his head to motion for him to come over. Louis smiled, slowly walking over to him and taking his offered hot cocoa and leaning back against his chest, sighing contentedly when he felt his husband's free hand slide over to his to his stomach. Harry held him close enough for Louis to feel his warm, chocolate scented breath on his neck, feeling his lips nudge at his ear.

"Lou?"

Louis took a sip of his hot drink, humming his response.

He felt Harry trace his thumb in tiny circles over his exposed hipbone. "Look up."

Louis lifted his gaze and caught sight of green leaves and snow white petals, closing his eyes as he held back from smiling, burying his laughter into Harry's neck.

"Mistletoe, Harry? Really?" There was plant hanging up on the cupboard, right above their heads. Louis didn't know how he missed it; it was in obvious, plain sight.

Harry only shrugged, extracting Louis' coffee mug away from his hand and setting it on the counter beside his own. He slowly spun Louis around to face him. "Why not? It's Christmas, and I don't make the rules."

Louis resisted any rebuttal and wrapped his arm around his husband's neck, pulling him down for a sweet, passionate kiss. He felt Harry's grip on him tighten and a small breath against his lips, making him chuckle against his mouth. "Course you don't," Louis whispered against his lips.

They pulled apart when Annabelle and Davy shrieked in mock disgust, covering their eyes with their miniscule hands and facing away from the scene. As usual, that made the two adults up it a notch, Louis jumping up and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, Harry over exaggerating the gentle kiss with hyperbolic professions of love.

Typical moment in the household, minus the mistletoe.

~

Dec 24

Louis was laying on the couch with the kids pressed to his chest, they already have fallen asleep after baking sugar cookies from scratch for Santa and watching the annual Christmas specials that air every year. He smiled as Davy's hand twitched in his sleep and Annabelle snored against his arms, sitting up and holding them in each arm. Harry came from the kitchen, wiping his hands with a towel and looking at their offspring in Louis' hands.

"They asleep, yet?"

Louis nodded slowly, glancing at Harry with lidded eyes. 

"Mhm, let's put 'em to bed real quick. Get started."

Harry threw the towel in the direction of the sink, coming over and picking up Annabelle, resting her forehead on his shoulder and taking her sleeping form down the hallway. Louis followed suit, cradling Davy to his chest and taking him to his own room, the walls painted yellow and his toys scattered over the floor. Louis shook his head, hoping in the future that he reinforced the idea of picking up after oneself. He knew it would never work. He laid Davy on his back, tucking him under his dinosaur print sheets and comforter, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. 

"Night, baby boy," he whispered, smiling at the sight of his little boy, already four years old.

"Lou, you ready?"

Louis turned around to see Harry at the door, hand on the frame, the other with a cookie set out 'for Santa' that was nearly finished. He smiled, nodding to his tall husband, sparing one last look to Davy before standing up and going to Harry, shutting the door after himself. "You sure Annabelle is actually asleep? We don't want another situation like her birthday last month," he said, eyeing Harry with an arched brow.

Harry chuckled, popping the last bit of the sugary treat into his mouth and nodding his head and grasping Louis' hand, leading them to their own bedroom. He walked over to their closet, kneeling down to pull out the large, bulging, black bags and two bicycles, one purple and another red, both with two extra wheels. Louis picked up the bikes and started downstairs to the tree, placing them directly in front of the tree. He watched as Harry carried the bag over and setting it down, untying it and taking out wrapped gifts.

Louis smiled as he pulled out each item, knowing exactly what they contained for his kids- an Easy Bake for Annabelle, as well as a beginner's art kit and an electronic baby doll, that spoke, ate, and- whatever it did, it was on her Christmas list; for Davy a dinosaur figurine set, a plush T-Rex, and a ceramic mug with an orange stegosaurus on it. There were other presents, but Louis knew that those were the most important for his kids, the ones they wanted most.

He was snapped out of his daze by Harry holding him at arms length, looking at him worriedly, bag stuffed in his pocket. "All right, there?"

Louis smiled in response, leaning into Harry's touch and resting his face on his smooth, pale neck. "Let's just get to bed, 'm tired, H."

Harry cooed to Louis softly, swaying their bodies side to side. "I've got you, don't worry."

He then grabbed Louis by the back of his knees, keeping a steady arm under his shoulder blades, Louis wrapping his arms tightly around Harry. Louis could feel his husband's muscles tense at the exertion, reminding him of the times back in university when Harry would finish tennis practice, letting Louis feel the build of his somewhat developed biceps. He would be sweaty and smell like hours of outdoor odor, but it was worth it, seeing as how Louis enjoyed when those arms pinned him down.

He felt Harry lay him on the bed, pulling off his socks and his ratty sweats, lifting up his t-shirt from his torso and kissing his nose. "How tired are you, babe?" he asked, nipping at Louis' bottom lip carefully, making the smaller man whimper quietly.

"Too tired for sex, but. If you want..."

Harry kissed down his neck, breathing into his ear. "What?"

"Well, it is my birthday, and-"

"Louis, you said you didn't want presents for your birthday. You can't necessarily pull that card two hours before Christmas," Harry argued playfully, poking Louis in the side.

Louis laughed, looking up into Harry's droopy eyes, from both exhaustion and want.

"Well, Harold. How very un-Christmas spirited of you. 'Tis the season for giving."

That earned him an eye roll from his husband, who also moved forward to catch Louis' lips in a needy kiss, his desperate hands sliding up and down his stomach. "What do you want, Lou?"

Louis rose up to whisper into his ear. "You know what I want."

Harry let out a shaky breath, quickly kissing his husband with more force, kicking out of his pants, only pulling off to shrug out of his ugly, hideous Christmas sweater, throwing it to the side of the bed. He knew exactly what his husband wanted. He kissed down his chest, nosing over his stomach teasingly. He hooked his fingers in Louis' briefs, sliding them off and pushing his knees up to his small chest. 

He lowered his head down to Louis' exposed hole, blowing cool air over it and kissing it softly, making Louis whimper. 

"I don't have all night, gonna fall asleep on you."

Harry laughed, but, again, gave in to his demanding husband.

~

Dec 25

Louis was laying on his back when he woke up, Harry was over his chest, smiling down at him happily.

"Hi, Lou. Merry Christmas." He reached forward to slip his hand underneath Louis' pillow, pulling back to reveal a small silvery box, a little white bow adorning it.

Louis' mouth fell open as he gazed at it, his eyes lifting back up to Harry's own nervous ones. "H, babe, you didn't have to. This year was about the kids."

His husband affirmed this with a nod of his head. "I know, but. I wanted to get you something. Just, a little gift for. Being amazing, I guess?" he finished hesitantly, biting his lip as he handed the box to Louis.

Louis sat up, taking it in his hands and frowning. "Now I feel shit, I didn't get you anything."

Harry shook his head, bringing his hands to caress his angularr jaw, thumbing at his cheek. "Hey, no. I just wanted to do this for you. It was your birthday, and now it's Christmas, you deserve it," he reassured, laughing softly.

Louis grinned sadly and nodded, looking down at the tiny box in his hands. He carefully untied the ribbon and placed it aside. He looked up at Harry one more time, receiving an encouraging smile, before removing the lid, nearly dropping the gift.

"Oh, Harry."

It was a small, smooth silver locket with an intricate, engraved design it, bumpy to the touch.

"Open it," Harry whispered, squeezing around Louis' ankle lightly.

Louis gently unclasped the metal, letting out a near silent breath when his eyes landed on the photograph of he and his beautiful family. That was the day they had visited the pond by Prospect Park in Brooklyn near their old house a few years back, after they had celebrated Annabelle's seventh birthday. 

In the photo, which had been taken for them by a kind passerby, Annabelle was latched to Louis' leg, dressed in a bright, rose red sundress, her charismatic, charming smile on full display, her wavy, almost blonde hair was flowing freely. Davy was just two at the time, cradled in Louis' arms, his light brown curls were much shorter then. He had his pacifier in his mouth, but it did nothing to hide his dimply grin, similar to his father's. Louis was leaning against his husband, smile wide with laughter, his delighted blue eyes gazing at the camera. But Harry. Harry had one arm snaked around Louis' waist, the hand of his other arm gripping Annabelle's shoulder. He wasn't looking at the camera, but rather at Louis. His deep, intent green eyes were focused on the sheer love and joy and life that was radiating from his husband, obviously reciprocating the feeling. From this angle, you could see that Harry was deeply enarmored with his family, and deeply in love with Louis.

And right there, beside the photo, was the date of he and Louis' marriage, engraved in a loopy, stylized script.

Said man looked up at his curly-headed lover, feeling his eyes brim with tears and his mouth replicate the one from the photo.

"I love you, Harry, so fucking much," Louis pulled him down for a hard, meaningful kiss, despite their terrible morning breath, locket still clutched in his hand. Harry laid beside Louis' spent body, placing a hand on his hip as he let Louis kiss him harder. He felt Harry groan against his mouth, his hand smoothing circles into the small of his back.

"Love you, Louis."

But, of course, their early morning moment was interrupted by the incessant knocking of two identical fists, not in sync whatsoever. The door burst open, this time, with much more force than a similar occurrence.

"It's Christmas time, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Both Annabelle and Davy exclaimed running and jumping upon the bed. Louis had a slight moment of panic, knowing that he and Harry were both naked underneath the blanket, pulling the cover tighter around them.

He shared a look with his green eyed husband, a secret smile communicated between the two. The tittering chatter of the kids blurred into the background, leaving only the quiet breaths of Harry and Louis. It was the same smile they shared with each other when they first met. When they first kissed. When they first made love. When they first got married. When they first found out Louis was pregnant. It was a small curl of the lips, and it made Louis feel safe and secure with its familiarity. He pressed one last kiss to his lips, nudging their noses together and turned to face the kids.

"Okay, calm down. Go wait for us by the ugly tree, you'll be happy you did." 

They both nodded frantically before scampering off the bed, racing each other to the living room.

He felt Harry's fingers slip between his own, causing him to focus his attention back onto him.

"Good?" was all he asked, squeezing Louis' hand lovingly.  
They both laughed when they heard the excited and shocked shouting from down the hall, the kids having seen the new bicycles.

Louis bit his lip, looking at Harry the same way he did all those years ago. "Good."

~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!
> 
> tumblr: larrys-morning-oatmeal


End file.
